


Faete

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Keiji lived his life as steadily and diligently as the winds he controlled. As a fae of the forest, he didn't subscribe to a court, but that didn't mean he didn't follow the rules. He lived earnestly in solitude, every once in a while meeting another of his kind. When humans dared enter his realm he would hide in the trees until they were gone. This was his existence and he was happy with it.Until Bokuto Koutarou came into the picture.





	Faete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blooberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooberry/gifts).



> This is a super late birthday present for [@creiuz](https://twitter.com/creiuz) on twitter! And I just wanted to say, Alex, I love you so much and I'm honored that you call me a friend. I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

Keiji lived his life as steadily and diligently as the winds he controlled. As a fae of the forest, he didn't subscribe to a court, but that didn't mean he didn't follow the rules. He lived earnestly in solitude, every once in a while meeting another of his kind. When humans dared enter his realm he would hide in the trees until they were gone. This was his existence and he was happy with it.  

It had happened on accident. 

Keiji had been rousing the winds around a secluded part of the forest he was fond of visiting, As a windsprite, he loved rustling the leaves of the trees and making tiny whirlwinds on the forest floor. It was then that he felt an inexplicable presence through the tendrils of his currents. It was different than anything he had ever felt before, so he decided to investigate. He followed the disturbance in the wind until he reached another part of the forest. He quickly reinforced his glamour so he wouldn't be seen. There, in the trees, was a man he'd never seen before. He was curious, why was the man in the trees? So, he went closer, using his wind to carry him to the nearest tree. 

That was his first mistake. 

He observed the man from his perch, but he still couldn't see what he was doing. He was curious about him, so he went closer and closer still, until–

"Hey you, what are you doing up on that tree?" he heard the man call from his own perch across from his, staring directly at him. Fear and confusion overcame him as he lost his balance, and before he could conjure up the wind to soften his fall, he had already landed on the leaves down below as the world went dark. 

He woke up in a daze. He wasn't sure where he was, but god did his head hurt. Once the world stopped spinning he realized what was hovering over him. Large golden eyes stared at his own, was this what an angel looked like? He wasn't sure how it was possible considering angels didn't exist, but the man above him was definitely ethereal. 

"Hey are you okay?" the man finally spoke and Keiji didn't know how to respond. "You hit your head pretty bad, do you need anything?" 

Keiji shook his head, he wasn't sure what was happening but as he regained his bearings and sat up, he realized one thing: this man could see past his glamour. 

"H-how can you see me?" he asked cautiously. 

"With my eyes?" the man said perplexed. 

Keiji tried to get up, wanting to run away. The man might be beautiful, but he was not safe here. 

The man placed a gentle hand on Keiji's shoulder, "Easy, you just fell from a high place, you should rest before you go." 

"But–"

"Rest."

Keiji looked away, he had no other choice but to stay. He wasn't happy that a human had found him, although he wasn't sure this man was aware of what he was. 

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou by the way, what's your name?" 

"Akaashi." was all Keiji would disclose. Giving his full name would put him in a position he didn't want to be in, as a name had power and Keiji wasn't about to give this man power over him.

The man, Bokuto, didn't seem to mind as he smiled at him, causing Keiji to turn away.  _ He was way too bright _ , he thought. 

"Nice to meet you Akashi-kun."

"It's Akaashi."

"What were you doing up in the trees?" Bokuto asked, ignoring his correction. 

"I would ask you the same thing." Keiji said, not willing to admit that he had been spying on him. 

"Oh! I was observing an owl's nest!" 

"You shouldn't disturb them you know." Keiji chastised, "You might've frightened them." 

Bokuto smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted. "So, what were you doing in the trees?" 

Keiji's face heated up at that, "Uh," he started, "I..." he didn't know what to say, he was stuck with no excuse, " I have to go." he finally said as he quickly stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.  

Bokuto also got up from his spot on the floor and followed Keiji, "Wait! You don't have to tell me what you were doing if you don't want to." 

"I really need to go, Bokuto-san." 

"But will I see you again?"

Keiji stopped in his tracks, "Why do you want to see me again?" 

"I don't know," Bokuto shrugged, "You seem interesting." 

Keiji sighed, He had to admit, Bokuto seemed interesting to him as well. Something about him attracted him and he wasn't sure what. But no, he couldn't stay, it was dangerous to be with a human. Those were the rules. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." he walked away leaving a dumbfounded Bokuto behind. 

\---

Keiji thought that was the last he would see of Bokuto Koutarou, but he was wrong.

He had been drifting around the forest, making the lightest breeze, when he felt Bokuto's presence through his winds. Curious as to why he was there, Keiji followed the trail. He fortified his glamour to an even stronger degree in order to stay hidden, but it didn't work as Bokuto spotted him right away.

"Oh, Akashi!" he had waved enthusiastically, "It's you!"

Resigned, Keiji removed his glamour, not that it even worked, "It's Akaashi."

"I didn't think I'd see you again, I'm so glad I did!" Bokuto came to him, brimming with excitement.

"I...I'm sorry Bokuto-san, but–"

"You can't stay, I know, but please reconsider for today."

Keiji found it hard to say no, something about Bokuto made him think he was safe. "Okay," he whispered.  Bokuto smiled wide and vibrant and Keiji couldn't help but smile back.

\---

They had talked the rest of the day by a stream. They talked about their day and what they liked about the forest. Keiji treading lightly when he was asked questions about his own life, but Bokuto didn't mind as he mostly filled the silence with his own stories. Keiji had to admit that Bokuto was indeed interesting as he took in every word of Bokuto's stories like a treasure.

When it was time for Bokuto to leave, Keiji tried to dodge all questions regarding where he lived and thankfully Bokuto didn't pry. Keiji had told Bokuto he still had some business to attend to in the forest and watched as Bokuto left, making sure he was safe as he left the woods.

\---

And it kept happening. Bokuto would find him in the forest despite Keiji's attempts to hide himself. It wasn't safe for a human to be seen with one of the fae, and Keiji knew this. He particularly didn't care about humans, but he knew it was frowned upon to be around them by the fairy courts. Even one as odd as Bokuto who could see through glamours. However, something about Bokuto attracted him and he stayed whenever Bokuto asked him to.

“It's strange,” he had told Kenma, a fellow fae of the forest. “It's like I can't say no to him.”

Kozume hummed as he pet a sleeping fox on his lap. “Maybe you like him too much.”

Kozume Kenma may have been more prone to understanding animals’ feelings, but he was also perceptive of Keiji's own. He was one of the only other fae Keiji ever talked to, as Kozume was quiet and didn't particularly care about humans and their interactions with the fae.

“You think so?”

“Well, it seems to me, he's got you snagged.” Kozume said, running his hand through the fox's fur, “Just be careful and don't let the courts find out.”

“That's a given,” Keiji wasn't sure what he wanted to do. On one hand he enjoyed his time with Bokuto, but on the other, this was more or less forbidden by the courts. And for the first time in Keiji's life, he had an impossible dilemma. “What can I do?”

Kozume looked pensive as he stroked the fox's fur “I can't answer that for you, but ïf you ever need it, a fae's blessing won't let him get hurt.”

Keiji had heard of a fae's blessing, but he never knew what it entailed, he only knew that with it, a human would be immune to a fairy's curse. As a fae, he was taught the basics of how to approach humans, but although he was made of magic, he wasn't skilled at it enough to know the details of how to bless anyone, not that he wanted to in the first place.

“He can see past glamours, you know.” Akaashi said, “Maybe he's already been blessed.”

“Hm, I don't think so.”

“Why not?”

“Many humans have The Sight, it's not uncommon to find someone that can see us in our natural habitat.”

Keiji looked at Kozume, “You think he has The Sight?”

Kozume shrugged, “It's a theory.”

Keiji got up from his spot next to Kozume, “I have to go.”

“Where are you going?”

“To see Bokuto-san,” Keiji answered, trying to suppress his excitement. “Thank you for your time, I appreciate your guidance.”  

Kozume placed the fox in his lap to the side, making sure it continued to sleep, before getting up next to Keiji. “You're welcome, I just hope Bokuto is good for you.”

Keiji felt his face heat up as he turned away, “Thank you.” He conjured his winds and flew off into the forest, leaving behind Kozume lost in his thoughts.

\---

He met Bokuto by the stream, where as soon as Keiji came into view, Bokuto's entire demeanor changed to one of excitement. If Bokuto was a dog, Keiji was sure he'd be wagging his tail. This time Bokuto had brought a basket full of food. He had told Keiji he wanted them to have a picnic and to expect it one day. 

As they sat on the large checkered blanket, talking about mundane things, Keiji yearned to tell Bokuto his secret: that he was part of the fae. He didn't want to hide from Bokuto anymore, not like this. But he couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell Bokuto anything, despite his assumption that Bokuto was probably at least a little bit suspicious at this point. Keiji had been cagey about his origins and what he did after Bokuto left the forest. He had dodged any question dealing with his family and his life outside the woods, and everytime he dodged them, Bokuto didn't pry. Instead he would bring back the conversation to him and he would tell Keiji another story about his family and friends.

Keiji wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous of everyone Bokuto had in his life. He was jealous that they could have him whenever they wanted, and he could only have him during the times he was in the forest. It wasn't like he couldn't leave, but his winds were needed in the forest and he couldn't be selfish and leave that behind.

As Bokuto told him another story of his best friend, Kuroo, Keiji glanced at his face. It was full of mirth, obviously excited to tell about the story of when Kuroo had almost burned down their flat with a toaster, whatever that was. He was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted more with him.

“Bokuto-san, there's something I want to tell you.”

Bokuto stopped mid laugh as his eyes turned to Keiji.”Yeah, and what's that?” he smiled, giving Keiji his undivided attention.

“I…” he wasn't sure how to say it, he never felt the need to tell anyone that he was a fae of the forest. So he showed Bokuto instead, he made his winds circle around their picnic area, he blew on them to go to Bokuto where they tickled his face. He picked up the breeze and made the leaves dance in the air for Bokuto to see.

Bokuto was clearly mesmerized at what was happening, but instead of running away, he smiled at Keiji. And that's when Keiji knew he was doomed, but if this was what it felt like to be doomed then Keiji didn't want it any other way.

Bokuto scooted forward to be next to Keiji. He picked up one of Keiji's hands in his own, rubbing his thumb against his skin. “Thank you for telling me.” Bokuto said quietly, before bringing Keiji's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers.

\---

Since that moment their relationship became different, and as the seasons changed, their relationship grew stronger. Bokuto would visit Keiji more often, and play with the breeze Keiji would whip up. Sometimes the winds would almost pick up Bokuto and they would feign dancing in the whirlwind until they were left in a fit of giggles from the exertion.

Keiji loved these moments, he loved Bokuto and when he realized this, his heart almost left his chest from glee. Keiji had lived his life as steadily and diligently as the winds he controlled, until Bokuto came into his life. 

“Kozume, he's a star in my eyes and I think I'm in love with him.” Keiji had told Kozume one morning. 

Kozume had been feeding the deer, he was deliberate in his motions allowing for the deer to not run away, instead they flocked to him like chickens. “I'm glad for you Keiji.” he had smiled at the other fairy. “I hope only good things for you and him.”

“I hope so too,” he felt himself blush. 

\---

Keiji had been making a gentle breeze glide through the forest one morning, when Bokuto found him. He looked perturbed as though he didn't want to be there. 

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?” Keiji asked, not expecting the human this early. He approached him, taking both of Bokuto's hands in his own. “Do you want to help me make the breeze?”

Bokuto smiled gently, but it didn't reach his eyes, “I'm sorry Akaashi,” he had said, “but we can't see each other anymore.

Bokuto's words sliced through him like a spear, he wasn't sure what had compelled Bokuto to come tell him this when just yesterday they were planning their next picnic. “W-what do you mean?” Keiji stuttered out, trying to keep his composure.

“We can't see each other anymore, Akaashi,” and Bokuto looked pained telling him the news.

“But, why?” Keiji couldn't help but ask. They had nothing but good memories and it didn't make sense for them to just part ways so suddenly.

“I…” Bokuto started, “They told me they would kill you if I continued seeing you.” tears were streaming down his face as he admitted to Keiji what had happened. A pair of fairies had followed him home and threatened Bokuto with Keiji's life.They had told him they had seen them together and that humans and fairies couldn't be together. “I don't want them to kill you, so please, let's just part ways.”

Keiji felt a deep anger claw its way out of his body. The breeze that soothed the forest turned icy cold slicing through the trees. Keiji's anger bubbled up inside him and the forest suffered for it.

Bokuto seeing what was happening, immediately hugged Keiji, he hugged him tight and never let go even if the winds around him wanted to tear his body away. He cupped Keiji's face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb, trying to subdue the distraught fairy. “Please Akaashi, it's okay, you're okay.” he soothed.

Akaashi snapped out of his episode. When he finally came back to himself, he realized the damage he had done. Around him were bits of trees and debris that had been caught in his winds. As a windsprite he wasn't the most powerful wind spirit, but he had damaged his forest nevertheless. He collapsed into Bokuto's arms, letting him hold him as tears fell down his face, “I don't want you to go,” he whispered into Bokuto's shirt.

“But Akaashi, they told me they would hurt you, I don't want that to happen.”

Keiji wouldn't let go of Bokuto, he couldn't let go of him even if he wanted to. Bokuto had provided him with the things his life lacked, he had given him love, something he never in his life understood until he clung hard to Bokuto in an effort to keep him with him.

“Please, stay.”

“I can't.” And before he could do anything to stop him, Bokuto gently untangled himself from Keiji's limbs. He stroked Keiji's hair away from his face before kissing his forehead. As Bokuto left, Keiji fell to the floor in tears, unable to control the sobs that wracked his body. It was a sad day for the forest as the winds stopped being playful and instead stopped altogether.

\---

Kozume was the one that found him. He had heard from the animals about the erratic winds and he knew instantly that they came from Keiji. He helped Keiji get up from his place on the floor, and he took him to a clearing where he could rest. But Keiji didn't want to rest, he wanted Bokuto Koutarou.

Kozume looked at him with concern in his eyes, “I don't know what happened, but I wish you'd tell me,” he had said. So Keiji told him. He told him how Bokuto had left him because some fairies had threatened to hurt him. He told Kozume how distraught he was that the love of his life had left him and would never come back. Kozume listened intently at everything Keiji said, making sure no detail was left behind.

“I don't know what to do.” Keiji admitted.

Kozume's face was placid, yet pensive. “I think,” he finally spoke, “I think you should follow him.”

“But he said he wanted to part ways.”

“Do you love him?”

Keiji looked scandalized that Kozume would even ask him that, “Yes,” he said firmly.

“Then find him.”

“What about the fae that threatened him?”

“You know as well as I do that they can't do anything to you, you're a spirit of this forest and if they destroy you, they destroy the balance we have here.”

“I…” he didn't know what to say, Kozume was right. The courts could not harm him, but they could harm Bokuto. “What about Bokuto? Wouldn't they be able to harm him?”

Kozume smiled at him, taking Keiji's hand in his own,”I'll show you what you can do.”  

\---

Keiji had never left the forest before, and as he got closer to the boundary he realized he didn't have to. Bokuto was hunched over near a tree by the border. He looked as if he hadn't moved from that spot in a while. Keiji moved toward him cautiously as if he was approaching a hurt animal, before sitting down next to him. “Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto turned to him before jumping back as if Keiji was fire. “Akaashi!” He looked bewildered as if he wasn't expecting him to appear. “I told you we couldn't see each other anymore, why are you here?”

Keiji's eyes softened at how utterly defeated Bokuto looked. “I'm here because I wanted to see you.”

“We can't Akaashi, you know this.”

Keiji cupped Bokuto's cheek, making it so that Bokuto's eyes faced him. He smiled tenderly at the face he had fallen in love with, before leaning forward, closing his eyes. The kiss was short and just a touch of lips, but it was exhilarating feeling Bokuto's breath against his own. Keiji leaned back to see Bokuto's face. Bokuto's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as if he wasn't sure what had just occurred.

Keiji took Bokuto's hand in his own, tangling their fingers together, before looking up and seeing Bokuto once more, “They can't hurt me, Bokuto-san.”

“But they said–”

“They couldn't hurt me even if they tried,” Keiji smiled at him.

“How do you know?” Bokuto said, not completely convinced. So Keiji told him what Kozume had told him. He told him about his role in the forest and how he was needed, how if they tried to hurt him, it would end in disaster.

“You mean it?” Bokuto looked as if he was about to explode from his own excitement.

Keiji looked directly at Bokuto, “Yes, Bokuto-san, I mean–”

Before he could finish his sentence, Bokuto's lips were on his own. This time their kiss lasted longer as their lips slid against each other. It wasn't heated, it wasn't desperate, but Keiji let his soul sing with joy as Bokuto kissed him earnestly.

“Bokuto-san, I have something to tell you.” he said when they broke apart.

“Yeah?” Bokuto said, giddy from their kiss.

Keiji cupped Bokuto's face with his hands and leaned forward once more, lips almost brushing together. “My name is Akaashi Keiji, you're now blessed by one of the fae,” and he meant it as he brought their lips together once again. He felt the magic surge through him, he felt a warm breeze wrap around them as his blessing became concrete.

He remembered Kozume's words distantly, “If he's blessed by you, they can't hurt him,”

When they parted, they smiled at each other, Bokuto's hand coming to rest on Keiji's waist. “Keiji,” Bokuto said slowly, familiarizing himself with Keiji's name, “I love you.”  

Keiji hugged Bokuto once more, “ I love you too.”

Keiji wasn't sure what kind of things would happen to them now that the courts supposedly knew about their relationship, but he knew as long as they were together, it would be okay. As they walked hand in hand back into the forest to spend time by their stream, he couldn't help but think how lucky he had become.

Keiji lived his life as steadily and diligently as the winds he controlled, but he also lived as vivaciously as they could become, and he thanked Koutarou for that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! I might expand on this AU later, but for now I have other projects in the works! :3c
> 
> Find me [@wrenrouge](https://wrenrouge.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [@wrenrouge](https://twitter.com/wrenrouge) on twitter!!


End file.
